


Empathy & Haterad

by FluffyMonster



Series: Earth Defense [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Feels, Assassin Ravi, Captain N - Freeform, Hostile Alien Extermination squad, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Telepath Leo, mentions of self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: They were a messy pair one was full of empathy and the other full of hate but they fit perfectly together because empathy could see the despair hidden behind hate and empathy could understand.





	Empathy & Haterad

Hakyeon sighed flopping heavily into his office chair "This damn killer is becoming a real thorn in my ass. Why can't he target hostiles that are NOT our targets?! For fuck's sake."

"The way he kills his victim's is very peculiar. He makes them suffer before death but not long enough for the victim to give away their position. I wonder why?" Taekwoon moused sitting across from Hakyeon and reading police reports, that they got their hands on in a not so legal way, about this mysterious killer.

The captain looked at his second in command incredulously "I don't even want to know why you find the mind of a demented serial killer interesting."

Taekwoon only smiled at him preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. Hakyeon was ready to make the other talk because the telepath's smirk infuriated him when Ken marched into the office with a big smile on his face.

"The 3 of us have another mission! Let's go! Maybe if we hurry we'll catch our hostile before it's murdered!"

The 3 agents hurried to the scene of the incident. A house was reduced to rubble with nobody in sight.

"Damn it! We're late." Ken pouted while going into the rubble to examine it.

Leo stood still for a moment. He could hear waves of hate and suffering from a distance to the left. The telepath suddenly took off into that direction he had to find this killer. Leo ran and managed to catch the killer just as the other was finished with the hostile.

"Stop right there! Don't move or you'll regret it!" Leo shouted while steadily pointing a gun at the man.

The man raised his hands in surrender and waited for the agent to approach. When the killer attacked Leo was ready, he countered the other blow for blow and managed to overpower the other pinning him to the ground.

"You're really that mad about me stealing your kill, you circus hamster?!" The killer sneered while struggling.

"No." Leo wasn't interested in the banter what he was interested in though was the killer's mind, his motivation, reason, so without any more preamble the telepath dove into the killer's mind.

Images of death, blood and pain flooded him accompanied by unimaginable hatred. Leo saw how this man, this assassin, Wonshik, lost his family in an attack of multiple hostiles, how grief consumed him and turned into pure hatred, how Wonshik murdered many aliens, hostilities and innocents alike Wonshik killed them all much like the hostiles killed humans ruthlessly and mindlessly. Wonshik had become much like the very thing that he despised and Leo made sure to show him that.

"No! Get out! Get out of my head you bastard!" Wonshik screamed and trashed around just like a mouse that was trapped underneath a cat's paw.

The man's mind was struggling, Wonshik didn't want to accept the reality but he also couldn't reject the facts. Leo watched the struggling man for a moment then suddenly let him go.

"Get out of here. Quickly." The telepath told the shocked assassin. Wonshik was confused but scampered off. He knew when a predator took mercy on his pray and Ravi would be an idiot to not use that mercy.

Leo calmly watched the man leave. The agent was risking a lot by just letting a killer walk away but in Leo's eyes, the assassin was just a man tortured by great pain and the telepath really wanted to give Wonshik a second chance. Leo finally looked at the corpse of the hostile alien that the agents came here for. He had to examine it.

"Why did you let him go?" N approached him just as Leo crouched down next to the corpse.

"I didn't let him go. He just caught me off guard." Admitting to letting go of a criminal would be an awful mistake so Leo lied.

N may not have seen the fight but he was good at reading people so he knew when his friend lied to him but he also knew why he did it. "I see."

_I just hope you know what you're doing Woonie. Be careful._

_Don't worry Yeonnie. I know exactly what I'm doing._

Taekwoon didn't bother commenting on being careful because they both knew that he was rather reckless. Hakyeon shook his head with a little smile, the strategist could always predict most people's actions but never Taekwoon's. Despite knowing the telepath for years the younger was still unpredictable to Hakyeon.

Days passed and Taekwoon couldn't stop thinking about Wonshik the man behind the despair and persona of an assassin. Taekwoon only managed to catch glimpses of the other man's true self and it intrigued him. The telepath was strolling through the streets going back to his apartment. He wasn't paying much attention to the people around him but he probably should have.

"Look at that, the psychotic bitch is still alive." He ran into his ex-classmate Jihoon who never learned to bite his tongue.

"Hello, Jihoon. Still unemployed and avoiding child support?" Taekwoon bit back. He didn't have time to deal with this idiot.

Jihoon's face twisted in anger before his lips stretched into an ugly smirk "At least I didn't break my own father."

Taekwoon's body seized up no matter how hard he tried the other still managed to get under his skin. He was ready to lash out when Jihoon dropped unconscious. Suddenly he was facing Wonshik instead of Jihoon. The assassin shot a nasty glare at the man on the ground before lifting his eyes to look at Taekwoon.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. He wasn't a danger just a nuisance."

"Okay."

Taekwoon sighed "Why are you here Wonshik?"

The other man seemed to hesitate as if he himself wasn't quite sure "Can we talk?"

The telepath could feel that the assassin had no malicious intent so he nodded "Yeah. Just not here."

Taekwoon led Wonshik to a small park near his apartment. The park was almost always empty because a few months back a huge massacre happened there but Taekwoon didn't care. In fact, he was glad that there was a nice place mostly devoid of people near his apartment.

The two sat on a bench and Taekwoon searched through the pockets of his jacket as if he only hoped for the item to be there. "So what do you want to talk about?" The telepath pulled a single cigarette and a lighter out of an inner pocket, that was what he was looking for.

Wonshik was watching the other man closely "You smoke?"

"I try not to but sometimes I do." Taekwoon gave the assassin a sombre smile before taking a drag. He knew that the cigarette smoke didn't bother Wonshik but he also knew that the other was just itching to ask "Go on. Ask. Mentally you already did, all that's left is to voice it."

The assassin looked a little ashamed for being so obvious but asked anyway "Did you really break your father?"

"Yeah... It wasn't intentional." Taekwoon answered intending to end it at that but Wonshik prompted him to continue, so he did "You see my father was a great man he was very loving but often went about things the wrong way simply because he didn't know what the right way was. So when he found out about my ability he got scared. Not of me but for me, he didn't want me to suffer just because I was a little out of the norm. In an effort to protect me he tried to convince me not to use my abilities but I was a dumb teenager and thought that he was too controlling. We got into a big fight and my powers lashed out. At the time my powers were very unstable so there were often unexpected reactions to strong emotions." Taekwoon took another drag and exhaled slowly, trying to compose himself "I crippled him. My powers fucked up his brain in a way that he became slow, couldn't properly talk and sometimes had a hard time understanding simple concepts. I ruined him yet he never blamed me, he thought that he deserved what happened to him for being a bad father but he was an amazing father. Even when he couldn't properly care for himself."

Wonshik had a small smile on his face as he listened to the other talk so fondly about his father "Where is he now?"

"Unfortunately he didn't live long. He died when I turned 17." Taekwoon replied ignoring the sting of unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't really your fault. You said it yourself, your powers had unexpected reactions upon strong emotional influence. It was just an accident, that's why he didn't blame you."

Taekwoon finished his cigarette putting it out against the trashcan then flinging it into said trashcan "I know that now. But the death of your family wasn't your fault either nor was it the fault of all the peaceful aliens that live among humans."

"I know that now." Wonshik looked guilty and tired like all his wrongdoings were weighing on him like a ton of bricks. "I want to right my wrongs but I don't know how."

"You can't just right your wrongs Wonshik and neither can I but you can always repent and change for the better." Taekwoon gave the assassin a small smile "After all nobody knows who killed all those people, it could have been a fucking ghost for all the police know and I'm not really planning on exposing you. So you choose your own fate from here."

Wonshik was astonished, the man in front of him not only didn't apprehend him and give him to the authorities the first time they met but also showed Wonshik his own blindness, was willing to bare his soul when the assassin asked and now was telling him that he could do whatever without judging him even once. "Are you even real?"

Taekwoon laughed in response "Yes, very real."

Their meeting ended with them exchanging phone numbers and Wonshik promising to call soon. Taekwoon went home already expecting to see Hakyeon in his flat and indeed the older was right there anxiously waiting for him.

"Finally! Where-" Hakyeon cut himself off as he smelled the cigarette smoke that was still clinging to Taekwoon "You've been smoking."

Taekwoon could feel the wave of worry that was raising in the other and tried to cut it off "It was only one cigarette. I'm fine."

His friend looked him over carefully "I'm confiscating your sleeping pills for my own peace of mind."

"Okay." Taekwoon could only sigh, the older had a good reason to act the way he did but sometimes he could be just a little too quick to worry.

"So... What happened?"

"Just ran into Jihoon but Wonshik knocked him out and I spent the rest of the time with him. It was nice."

"Who is Wonshik?" Hakyeon asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"A new friend."

Wonshik called Taekwoon a week later just to talk and update the older about his plans. The assassin decided that he will take some time for himself and go away to another country for a month just to clear his head and sort himself out. Taekwoon was supportive of the idea. During that month they called each other, texted and even video called sometimes. Despite Wonshik's initial plan to isolate himself for a bit he quickly realized that it wasn't the best idea and he needed a friend more then he needed solitude. Taekwoon was always there for him and was more than happy to participate in Wonshik's journey of finding himself. Taekwoon himself seemed happier and his team members often caught him smiling at his phone.

"Does he have a secret lover or is he just watching puppy videos?" Hongbin had once asked Hakyeon quietly.

The captain chuckled in return "Well it's something of both."

"Yah! You know I can hear you two idiot's right? And it's neither." Taekwoon exclaimed before mumbling to himself "At least not yet."

At the end of the month when Wonshik came back and Taekwoon was sure that the younger was truly ready to start moving on from his past the telepath finally offered him to join the VIXX exterminator squad.

"I-Is that even an option?!"

"Yes. If you want to join I can talk to my squad captain."

"But don't you have to have a clean record to join?" Wonshik really wanted to join but he was baffled.

Taekwoon was amused by his question "On paper yes, you need a clean record but in reality, we're losing people almost all the time so as long as you have the skills and keep your record relatively clean while being in a squad you have good chances to get in."

"Then I want in. I really want in." Wonshik was firm about his decision "Thank you, hyung."

"No problem, Shik."

Taekwoon indeed talked with Hakyeon who was okay with Wonshik joining even though he knew who the younger was. If Taekwoon said the ex-assassin was safe Hakyeon trusted him. After that convincing the higherups had been a breeze. That's how 2 days later Wonshik ended up introduced to his new team.

"Guys we have a new member in our team," N announced making Ken, Hyuk and Hongbin pay attention.

Leo stood right next to Wonshik as the younger introduced himself "Hello. I'm Kim Wonshik, code name Ravi. I'll be your weapon expert from now on."

"Oh thank god we finally have a weapon expert! I'm Ken by the way. Uh, Jaehwan, code name Ken."

After Ken's easy welcome Hongbin and Hyuk also introduced themselves. Ravi easily became part of the team and after finding out that N knows about his past and still welcomed him Ravi was more comfortable with telling the rest of the team. Ken and Hongbin didn't really care, they brushed it off with "We all have done things we're not proud of, man. Shit happens." It made Ravi happy but also made him question just what kind of people are his teammates.  
Hyuk just needed a little time to process the information but once he came to terms with it Hyuk decided that past was in the past and even praised Ravi for working hard on changing himself.

Ravi was well aware that it was thanks to Leo that he got a second chance and it was no surprise that the two were close. Eventually, the weapon expert started wanting something more than friendship but wasn't sure about crossing that line, Leo waited patiently for him. The telepath just didn't want to scare off the younger but unfortunately, the younger was taking a long time.

"Guys we're in a state of emergency. An SS rank attack in the east end. It's a Planet Destroyer, a huge parasite that is trying to get to Earth's core and suck it dry. We need to neutralize it before it gets to the core!" N ordered as the squad quickly assembled and arrived at the scene in record time. Other teams were also arriving and getting in position. The plan was simple to surround the parasite and neutralize it with a chemical bomb that was deadly to aliens but didn't harm the humans much, they might get knocked out for a few seconds. It was still risky but there was no other way to get rid of the thing.

The first part of the plan worked seamlessly, they managed to surround the parasite with only some difficulty but as they were about to initiate the second phase an unexpected swarm of sticky deformed-looking aliens came out from underneath the parasite and attacked them. It was unexpectedly hard to fight the things. The parasite used this opportunity to start drilling the first tendril into the earth.

Leo screamed in pain. It felt like the parasite was drilling his skull, he could hear the screams of all the suffering beings in the universe, it was too much. All beings on Earth are connected by it so it's not strange for a telepath to be affected when the very core of this connection is in danger. The telepath couldn't focus the pain was way too much for him. The deformed alien minions started to swarm him sticking to him and slowly encasing him in black goo like substance but Leo couldn't even feel it, his mind was too flooded with unimaginable pain.

"Leo is down! I repeat Leo is down! Someone needs to help him! Quickly!" N shouted through the communicator hoping that someone was near enough and not swarmed in parasite's minions to help his second in command.

Ravi wasn't near but he couldn't care less the ex-assassin was determined to get to the telepath. Ravi put his knowledge of aliens and killing to use. He was cutting through the minions fiercely when he heard a faint strained voice echo in his mind.

_The parasite... get rid of it... Hurry...p...please..._

"The parasite! We need to get rid of it. Now!" Ravi shouted through the communicator. The other's wanted to question him but the parasite released another swarm of minions and started drilling another tendril into the earth wrenching another pained but weak scream from Leo. They had to act quickly. In the heat of battle, the exterminators managed to ready the chemical bomb and fire it. The parasite dissipated with a screech and the black goo minions disappeared with it.

Ravi rushed to Leo in a worried haze. The telepath was just laying there completely unresponsive. Ravi grabbed his hand and felt for a pulse. It was there but it was terribly weak.

"Nonononono, please don't do this to me. Not again. Please not again." Ravi mumbled frantically as he pulled Leo closer and clutched the telepath to his chest. N tried to talk to him but noticed that the weapon expert was too consumed by despair to hear him so instead N made sure that nobody would disturb the two. Meanwhile, Ravi's thoughts were racing his mind was trying to reach out to Leo's silent one again and again.

_Please don't leave me._  
_You're the best thing that happened to me._  
_I know I don't deserve you but please don't leave._  
_Please_  
_Please, I'm begging you._  
_Please_  
_I didn't even get to tell you that I love you._

_I know..._  
_I love you too Wonshik_

The faint reply made Ravi look at the man in his arms. Leo slowly opened his eyes and gave younger a small smile. "I'm still here. I'm okay."

Something inside Ravi broke upon hearing the soft reassurance said in a weak, pained voice and the younger started crying hysterically while holding the telepath as tightly as he could without hurting him. Leo just let him cry while whispering soft reassurances and comforting words. Ravi felt embarrassed about his breakdown later but Leo didn't let anyone even think about bringing it up so other agents acted like they didn't see or hear anything.

Taekwoon was given some time to recover and happily shared it with Wonshik. They took the time to get to know each other completely. Taekwoon found out that Wonshik didn't think that he deserved to be loved, the younger hated himself for what he had done and for him it was hard to accept happiness but Taekwoon intended to help his boyfriend change that mindset. On the other hand, Wonshik found out that Taekwoon, shortly after his father's death, started going down a very destructive path, it started innocently with cigarettes but the telepath never really took to that habit so it changed to a worse one, he would take sleeping pills, more than he should but not enough to overdose, Taekwoon did that just to shut the world out and lose himself in the darkness at the edge of death but one day he overdosed and almost died, that's why Hakyeon is so quick to worry and tends to confiscate Taekwoon's sleeping pills though now Wonshik intended to be the one to keep an eye on the older and not let him destroy himself.

They were a messy pair one was full of empathy and the other full of hate but they fit perfectly together because empathy could see the despair hidden behind hate and empathy could understand.


End file.
